


They Can't Hurt You Anymore

by Whambamthanksbatfam



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Big Brother Dick Grayson, Crying, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whambamthanksbatfam/pseuds/Whambamthanksbatfam
Summary: Dick protects Jason from his demons.





	They Can't Hurt You Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys!  
> This is my first Fan fiction, so I hope y'all like it!

Dick was leaving the cave to go take a well-needed shower. He was in town on a mission and decided to make a trip home of it. They just finished with Croc down in the sewers and he reeked. 

After he got out of the shower, Dick heard a scream. He ran down the hallway wondering who it could be. Tim was on a Titans mission, so it could be Damian. Dick went into Damian's room to see the preteen slumbering peacefully. 'Jason,' Dick thought. He went into Jason's room to see the young man curled up into a ball in the corner of the room next to his bed. “Jason?"

Dick said, hoping to coax him out of the corner. "Dick? Dick!" Jason ran into Dick's arms and sobbed. 

Dick hushed him and rubbed his back soothingly. Eventually, Jason's sobs turned to whimpers, and Dick grabbed his hand and took him to Dick's room next door. He gestured for Jason to sit on the bed and then went to put on a shirt (His pants were as far as he got when he heard the scream). 

He then sat on the bed with Jason, and Jason curled up next to him. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Dick asked. "No," Jason answered quickly with the semblance of fear still in his voice. "It helps," Dick said calmly, not wanting to push Jason. "No thank you," Jason said simply and left it there. Dick then just pulled Jason closer and said: "I'll protect you from the demons." Jason started to cry again, but it was softer. 

Dick just held him whispering soft reassurances until Jason fell asleep. After smiling realizing that Jason's breathing had evened, Dick went to sleep himself. 


End file.
